muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1094
Noggin's edits to this episode are currently unknown, and therefore not all of the segments in this episode are listed. {| border=1 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=8 valign=top |- bgcolor=#eeeeee ! Picture !! Segment !! Description |- | || "SCENE 1' || Still determined to find the Snuffleupagus Mountain, Big Bird and Snuffy take some kids along on their journey. They spot "Mount Sleeping Giant." |- | || Film || Things that begin with G |- | || Muppets || Two G Sounds |- | || Cartoon || G is for Giggle |- | || SCENE 2 || As it rains, Kaola and some kids sing "Three Blind Mice." |- | || Muppets || Sesame Street News Flash: Aladdin is distressed that his lamp won't work until Kermit informs hims that he needs to add a lightbulb, plug in the cord and turn the switch. All the while, the Genie wisecracks about his job and trying to get some sleep inside a lamp. |- | || SCENE 3 || Oscar learns, to his detriment, that aloha means good things. |- | || Cartoon || Country Fiddler #5 Artist: Bud Luckey |- | || Muppets || Ernie and Bert: Ernie's Telephone Call |- | || SCENE 4 || Mr. Hooper, determined to show he's still got guts at his age, decides to try surfing in the Hawaiian ocean. The experience is stiffeningly exciting -- he's ready to go again! |- | || Film || A kid marching band forms a circle. |- | || Muppets || A greaser sings about his relationship that was almost ruined by a "One Way" sign. |- | || SCENE 5 || Bob and Mr. Hooper play with the kids in the ocean. |- | || Cartoon || A lost number 5 looks for his brother. |- | || Muppets || Harvey Kneeslapper prepares to shock someone with a hand buzzer upon saying "Gimme 5!" However, his opponent slaps a number 5 on his shirt instead! |- | || SCENE 6 || Counting to 10 in Hawaiian |- | || Cartoon || The weary traveler seeks advice from the Wise Man on the difference between heavy and light. |- | || Muppets || Snow White accidentally visits the cottage of the six dwarves. |- | || SCENE 7 || Snuffy talks to his mommy on the phone. |- | || Cartoon || A gorilla who knows G words applies for a job. Also in Episode 131. |- | || Film || Elephants (African percussion soundtrack) |- | || Cartoon || Heavy and light characters are weighed on a scale. |- | || Cartoon || K for Karate |- | || Cartoon || A boy talks about his various moods. Artist: Bob Kurtz |- | || SCENE 8 || Bob and Maria look at various shells. Oscar has a shell of his own, which squirts in Maria's face when she looks at it! |- | || Film || Footage of a city neighborhood; includes shots of a sno-cone vendor. Singer: "¡Linda paloma!" |- | || SCENE 9 || You can supposedly hear the ocean if you put a sea shell up to your ear. Coincidentally, you can also hear the sounds of the city if you listen to Oscar's tin can! (But if you're Maria, it'll squirt in your face.) |- | || Muppets || Muppet & Kid Moments: Grover asks Heather to scratch his back. (Heather: "I am.") |- | || Cartoon || A man carves a YES and puts it on display. |- | || Muppets || Muppet & Kid Moments: Ernie, Bert and Shala discuss the difference between heavy and "light.'' |- | || Film || Car assembly |- | || SCENE 10 || Snuffy prepares to take a rest again, at a mountain they've been near before ... lo and behold, it is the very mountain they've been searching for! They've finally found Mount Ihu Papa'a Lo'ihi Nui -- Mount Snuffleupagus! |- | || SCENE 10 cont'd || The adults finally catch up with Big Bird and tell him it's time to go home. Needless to say, they don't believe his exciting story. After they leave, the ground trembles as the mysterious mythical creature moves over and settles down for another 100 years. |- 1094 1094